Talk:Insurrectionist
Are the Insurrectionists totally eradicated? I was under the assumption that, after the start of the Human-Covenant war, the Insurrectionists either disbanded, or allied with the UNSC. Can someone please confirm exactly what happened to the Innies? :It's not actually known for sure, but I believe it's hinted that they were affiliated with the rebels in the asteroid field who helped out in First Strike. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:08, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::We know they continued well into the 2530's, according to the raid by Blue Team on a URF camp on Victoria and the events of The Cole Protocol, but by 2552, according to Lt Elias Haverson at least, they were all but gone. I'm presuming he's too young to remember the glorious days when space pirates raided earth merchant shipping, or riots among the colonies were commonplace - again, presumably because they'd died down during his lifetime in the face of the xenocidal horror that was the Covenant. Survival is a pretty good motivator for unity. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 10:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The number of known Insurrectionists are becoming bigger, especially ever since Halo: The Cole Protocol came out. Should we make an infobox for them, and maybe a "Known Insurectionists" list box as well? :I would agree to that. We know several distinct organisations - the Eridanus Secundus rebels, the Harvest Secessionist Union, and the United Rebel Front, not to mention the Rubble Insurrectionists. "Insurrectionist" seems to be a blanket term, used by the UNSC to try and give the impression that they face a single organised threat, rather than the disorganised and separate groups that it is really made of, not too dissimilar to the current War on Terror - the comparable Taliban is not a single united group, but a number of clans who all differ in their extremism. The only unifying focus for the Insurrectionists, like the Taliban, is their common hatred for their "oppressors". -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 10:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Same here, we oughta make a seperate/sub catagory for them also, to make it easier to find them- Clarkmaster 18:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Merge Support Oppose * - while each group are insurrectionists, they're also quite distinct from each other. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 23:50, September 8, 2009 (UTC) * - "Insurrectionists" is a blanket term to describe Rebels in general, the United Rebel Front is one faction of Insurrectionists, but distinct from the others.--WhellerNG 19:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) * - I agree with Specops and WhellerNG--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 02:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * as per Specops's comment. DavidJCobb 03:18, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Comments Appearance In Halo: Reach? In the first level of Halo: Reach, many say that Insurrectionists will be enemies. However, this has yet to be confirmed. Does anyone have any insight on that? - Camp Froman 16:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't really have any basis on facts. The Insurrectionists were suspected of sabotage, but all humans in the area turn out to be killed by the Covenant. I can almost guarantee they won't be in the level. --Jugus (Talk | ) 16:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) So who is right and who is wrong, the Innies are fighting for freedom just like we did so long ago. Insurrectionists in Red vs. Blue In Season 9 and 10 of Red vs. Blue, the Freelancers are shown fighting a group called the Insurrection, also called the Resistance. So, what I want to know is, are the RvB and Halo universe the same or are they different factions? :The RvB series is a fan-made machinima, and thus not recognised as canonical. Vessel Of War (talk) 18:34, June 14, 2015 (UTC)